Após o Show
by Your Cutie Girl
Summary: Ela não estava gostando de nada. Até que os aplausos vieram e ela podia sair de cima do palco.


Luka estava no palco terminando sua canção. Não gostava do que estava cantando, mas tinha de estar ali. Aquela era a programação e ela não podia mudá-la. Não a deixariam tirar uma música dos planos porque "não gostava da música". As coisas não funcionavam daquele jeito. Infelizmente.

Na coxia, observando-a atentamente, estava Gakupo. Seu cabelo longo e roxo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo e seus olhos não paravam de focar a garota de cabelos rosados. Ela a achava tão bonita naquela hora que precisava se conter para não interromper o número para beijá-la. Aquele sentimento não era recente. Não… Gakupo já tinha percebido que desejava Luka tinha alguns meses…

Quando a música acabou, Luka agradeceu, recebendo os aplausos com um sorriso no rosto. Gakupo pareceu acordar de seu transe quando a viu saindo, caminhando em sua direção. Ao avistá-lo, Luka o abraçou, como sempre fazia. Gakupo, daquela vez, não só a abraçou de volta como não resistiu e a beijou. Por um momento, Luka não reagiu e ele achou que seria empurrado para longe.

O que aconteceu, no entanto, foi que ela retribuiu ao gesto. O que mais assustou Gakupo foi que ela o beijava com mais vontade do que era beijada. Então Luka afastou seu rosto do de Gakupo e sussurrou em seu ouvido o que Gakupo mais queria ouvir.

- Por que não saímos daqui e vamos para um lugar com mais privacidade…?

Ele apenas sorriu e a pegou no colo, saindo de onde estavam. Luka olhava ao redor, procurando pelo lugar ideal. Como não conseguiu encontrar nada que a agradasse, sugeriu que fossem para o banheiro mais próximo. Gakupo concordou, logo entrando com a garota no colo em um banheiro um tanto afastado do resto do lugar.

Quando Luka sentiu os pés tocarem o chão, ela se apressou em ficar de frente para Gakupo, olhando-o um tanto sorridente. Gakupo leu naqueles olhos o desejo que a garota sentia e viu o próprio refletido nela. Um sorriso malicioso se esboçou em seu rosto. Luka apenas esperava, paciente.

Gakupo tão logo se aproximou dela, começou a beijá-la com gosto e a despi-la. Luka se deixava levar, beijando o rapaz de volta e também o despindo. Só não entendia porque a roupa dele tinha de ser tão mais complicada que a dela. Então Gakupo começou a baixar a boca pelo corpo de Luka, agora vestida somente com o _lingerie_. Os lábios lhe roçavam a pele de forma provocante, fazendo com que a garota gemesse.

Quando deram por si, ambos estavam completamente nus. Não que fosse ruim, mas talvez tivesse sido muito rápido. Era culpa do desejo. Luka sentiu a boca de Gakupo voltarem a tocar a sua e então o rapaz passou dois dedos por entre os lábios externos da vagina dela. Luka gemeu, excitando mais ainda Gakupo, que repetiu o gesto.

Luka afastou o rosto do de Gakupo quando precisou de ar, sentindo-o descer novamente os beijos por seu pescoço, então chegando a seu peito. Ela podia senti-lo chupando, lambendo e mordendo seus seios, o que a fazia gemer alto em resposta. Gakupo sentiu-se mais excitado, resolvendo por partir para o que interessava. Roçou a cabeça de seu membro na vagina de Luka, que apenas o olhou em resposta.

Mas não era um olhar qualquer. Ela o olhava pedindo por aquilo. E Gakupo atendeu ao pedido. Logo tinha penetrado com vontade em Luka, que gemeu alto de prazer. Em um constante movimento de vai-e-vem, Gakupo penetrava em Luka cada vez com mais vontade, lhe beijando a boca e o pescoço. Luka gemia cada vez de mais prazer, sempre mantendo o corpo de Gakupo o mais perto possível do seu.

Então ele sentiu que chegara ao ápice, juntamente dela. Gozaram quase simultaneamente e então Gakupo retirou seu membro de dentro de Luka. Mas ela não estava satisfeita. Queria fazer com que Gakupo chegasse mais uma vez ao orgasmo. Em um movimento rápido, ela o colocou contra a parede e começou a beijá-lo no pescoço.

Tudo que Gakupo sentia era a boca de Luka lhe descendo por todo o corpo até chegar a seu membro, novamente ereto. Como ela o excitava…! Gakupo respirou fundo, soltando um longo gemido quando a língua de Luka lhe percorreu todo o membro. Sentia o toque provocante de seus lábios e de sua língua, especialmente na cabeça de seu membro. Então ele a desejava de novo.

Luka percebeu que Gakupo ficava mais excitado quando ela se concentrava na cabeça do membro ereto diante de si. Então ela decidiu por envolvê-lo com a boca, passando demoradamente a língua de todas as formas que podia pela parte que tinha envolvido. Gakupo gemia em resposta. Gemidos cheios de satisfação e prazer que incentivavam Luka a continuar.

Calmamente ela tirou a boca do membro de Gakupo, roçando seus lábios na pele sensível dele. Gakupo arfava. Luka então passou a língua mais uma vez por todo o membro de Gakupo, dessa vez subindo por seu peito. Em nenhum momento tinha deixado de lamber o corpo do rapaz, que gemia o nome de Luka e pedia por mais.

Luka atendeu ao pedido, mas só após lhe morder o lóbulo da orelha. Novamente diante do membro excitado de Gakupo, ela começou a passar apenas a ponta da língua na cabeça, a parte mais sensível e prazerosa para Gakupo. Então ele gozou na boca de Luka. Ela não se importou, engolindo o líquido. Os dois arfavam. Então tornaram a se vestir e, após um intenso beijo de despedida, seguiram cada um seu caminho, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

* * *

_N/A: Olááá! Sentiram minha falta? É, eu sei que sim. Hauahsauhsauhs x3 Enfim… Que acharam? Eu sei que teve gente que se empolgou enquanto lia, então por favor, reviews! õ/ Bom, eu precisava escrever, porque… Bom, por necessidades especiais minhas… Sem perguntas. Beijinhos e, mais uma vez, reviews, sim?_


End file.
